


Mephistopheles' Starlet Subordinate Swallows Swag in Sideshow Spectacular

by Lt_Itzalova



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Endosoma, Object Swallowing, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Itzalova/pseuds/Lt_Itzalova
Summary: While Mephistopheles usually fronts the shows he and Jack put on with flamboyance and magic sometimes he lets his more mundane partner take center stage (mostly through obligation or threat of lawsuits) as the two display the amazon-built woman's unique talents of gastric capacity.





	Mephistopheles' Starlet Subordinate Swallows Swag in Sideshow Spectacular

“Come, ye skeptics and be amazed! Mystified! Perhaps even horrified by the human body! Familiar, yet alien, the perversion of anatomy dictated by God’s design now laughs in the face of anatomical conventions!” Even reduced to a sideshow for the afternoon Mephistophiles the Magnificent refused to be downplayed, even if it was at the expense of his bunnysuited assistant: Jack stood at her full, intimidating height, casting a presence that hardly needed the hastily painted signs to draw further attention to her. “Nth Dimensional Hellmaw!” and “Super Sargasso Stomach!” written out in bright letters pointing at the tall woman as the tiny, cobalt-haired magician paced in front of her waving a cane.

Having endangered a few too many bystanders and “unwitting volunteers” had landed the two stuck without a stage and doing much lower-profile work, though the amazon-sized showgirl was unphased and took the time as an opportunity to get in some chain smoking Mephistophiles worked himself into a frenzy trying to draw attention to their latest sideshow. “Scientists can’t explain it! Priests refuse to go near her! Non-believers of the occult weep at the sight of what she’s capable of!” he carried on, getting red in the face, spittle coming off of his immaculate teeth. 

The fanaticism was enough to draw in a crowd, at least mathematically speaking: a trio of teens stopping to pay a moment to the duo. “So what, like, she’ll just eat whatever?” one of them asked, Jack not even acknowledging the three as her partner lit up with enough enthusiasm for the both of them, draping his cape in front of his face and peering out. “Oh, anything, believe you me, gentlemen! Supernaturally enhanced by the dark majicks of yours truly her inner workings have been molded into a bottomless hellscape that defies conventional physics!” he waved around his cane with his off hand. “Right, then. She’d even swallow this?” the leader of the group thrust out a depleted cone of cotton candy, only a few sticky morsels still clinging to the rolled paper.

“Can she? Hah, of course! It’s merely a matter of, ahem-” he tapped his cane against a board listing their rates, extending his hand as it was met with the paper cone and five dollars, albeit with some grumbling. Mephistopheles tucked the currency into a jacket pocket as he popped up onto his toes to hold the cone near Jack’s face, one of the teens getting their phone out to begin recording. “Alright, now prepare to be mystified, gentlemen!” he shouted. Jack, on the other hand, had little time for this, plucking the item from her handler and holding her cigarette between her fingers she tipped her head back, opened and pressed it down her throat with one finger, her throat scarcely needing to flex as it pulled the item down, finishing it off with another drag from her cigarette.

“That’s it?” “I’ve swallowed worse and for less money.” “I dunno what we expected…” the three went on, a few more people congregating into what was becoming a crowd proper. “Well, you provide a simple task, it’ll be a simple feat to observe. We’re open to challenges!” Mephistophiles began working the crowd, not needing to wait long before an arm offered forth an empty plastic bottle. “Alright, well, I’m pretty sure, like, nobody could swallow this whole!” The short magician’s eyes lit up as he scooped up the cash and debris from the brunette lass and brought them back to Jack. “My assistant here doesn’t know the meaning of fear, the concept of choking, the idea of a gag reflex!”

As Mephistophiles prattled on Jack once again made quick work of her quarry: her throat stretching out over the rigid plastic and its uneven shape. The distinct bulge of it’s wider upper and lower halves showing in the space between her chin and chest as supple muscles tugged at it and pulled it downwards towards her stomach, her hands needing to do no work as the more it sank in the more surface area her throat muscles could latch on and undulate, working their slimy membranes over the disposed bottle until finally tugging it down into her belly. She unceremoniously cleared her throat and returned to her business as it went down.

“She can do it in seconds flat and not feel a thing, so experienced is she! She c-” he stopped himself, a glance over to his partner making him realize Jack has just swallowed the bottle without letting him finish working up the event of doing so. “A-and just like that, she finishes! Like it were nothing at all!” he called out, arms splayed. A few gasps and gags rising from a crowd. It might’ve been shock and disgust but it was a reaction and the magician fed off of it, trotting around the half-circle formed around them. “Who dares, who dares? Make my assistant choke and earn all the money we’ve made today!” he shouted, as if he wasn’t advertising a $10 prize.

Regardless this enthusiasm got a few more takers, Mephistopheles taking a tenner and a sizable, unopened beer can from a man, the cheap stuff from one of the circus’ concessions, of course. Jack was soon holding it, looking just a bit disappointed. “Aw, come on, it’ll probably burst in your stomach later, close enough, right?” Mephistophiles’ attempts to comfort her did little to ease Jack but soon enough she was turning her head sideways, closing her eyes and lolling her tongue out to make room in her mouth as her cheeks bulged gracelessly over the aluminum cylinder. Her jaw lowered unnaturally as it accommodated the extra-large drink can, its lower rim meeting with her throat as her palm pressed against the top to brute force it in. Soon enough she was tipping her head upwards, getting her body to accommodate the rigid object as it was slathered in oral mucus and readied for entry proper.

Her closed eyes strained a little, a few gasps rising as her audience held their breath and watched the way her jaw dislocated to the side and began taking in the canister, the way it dislocated skin making its outline visibly obvious while slowly it crept down with the sounds of choking as she pushed past her mouth, a swollen bulge showing against her throat where her trachea was flattened against her throat. Her free hand clenched as her arm began to follow the can into her throat, its own shape replacing that of the metal object until finally, with a deep sigh she withdrew her arm and wiped it off against her thigh.

Shock and disgust washed over the onlookers as a low chatter began among the crowd, something that made Mephistopheles’ eyes light up. With a properly entranced, if disturbed group he found little difficulty in working the fairgoers into helping keep their act up and a steady flow of objects for his assistant to choke down: empties, buttons and coins, a bike tire, none could break Jack’s deadpan stare, nor could the two dozen gawking onlookers change her disposition past her usual facade of emotional exhaustion and mild annoyance.

Her middle, however, was suffering a considerable impact: having swallowed down so much was beginning to catch up to her and force a rounded distention in her stage outfit, the bunnysuit pulled tight over her belly as it pushed out past the jut of her breasts. The undigested miscellany might have ended up giving her gut a rounded shape but it was far from an even one: the front still had the iconic bulge of her abs even with them stretched out over top a bloated stomach while the sides had clear protrusions from objects jutting out of the compressed bolus inside of her. Some had begun to turn away at the grotesque sight, others were beginning to question the act with how freakishly swollen Jack was becoming yet not losing her poise to her shifted center of mass at all.

“Hey! The hell’re you tryin’t pull? I watched for like, ten minutes now! Where’s all that really goin’?” Mephistopheles sighed and began to turn to the source of the noise, used to a naysayer trying to upstage him at the climax of the show, not expecting what he saw: a college girl was drunkenly getting handsy with Jack, rubbing her glasses and replacing them on her face while squeezing in on the taller woman’s abdomen, muffled clattering sounding off from Jack’s gut as the contents shifted. “Hey, h-hey! Nobody touches J- I mean, don’t handle a lady th-” Mephistopheles grit his teeth, trying to handle his stage persona and temper at once.

This gave the interloper plenty of time to further assail Jack: reaching up and opening her mouth by pulling open her jaw, something that only got an eyeroll out of the showgirl, even bending down to a squat to better allow her to investigate. “Pffsh, alright, this ‘s gotta be bullshit…” she grumbled, leaning in. Mephistopheles just looked on in horror, at this point not sure how to break the two up, especially as his dear assistant was spreading her jaw further and further to the girl looking inside. Gradually Jack tipped her head back, the other girl’s hands pulling her jaw open several inches and a sense of dread hit Mephistopheles faster than he could react.

He stepped forward to the two but it was already too late: the girl suck her head into Jack’s mouth, still wriggling and searching around for some answer she couldn’t fathom but knew existed. The crowd began stirring with more gasps and stares of revulsion, not phasing Jack any more than the woman crawling down her esophagus. Mephistopheles met eyes with Jack, her hot pink gaze the same chilling dead one as ever as she tipped her head further back and the imprint of a human face flashed to the audience through her throat before she tipped further and took the girl off of her feet, letting gravity finish the job as she began sliding downwards.

Standing back to her full height Jack held one of the girl’s legs in the air, feeding her in through her stretched maw as part by part her body disappeared under the musculature of Jack’s upper chest and the telltale bloating of her abdomen signaled her proper ingestion. Her neck extended and contracted like a predatory beast gobbling prey whole, assisting in her throat’s muscle action of properly pulling in the low-limp girl’s body. Though her eyes narrowed as her lips passed over the nonbeliever’s hips she hardly stalled in the steady choking down of their show’s naysayer.

As the widest part of the woman finally squeezed its way down Jack’s throat the rest of her was of little consequence: her back arching to properly showcase the way her middle swelled as each inch of leg was far faster sucked down, legs, thighs, heels and boot tips finally disappearing until she was able to close her mouth, lowering her head back down to face the crowd with narrowed eyes that relented as she finally got the last of the girl down into her esophagus. What met her was a small half dozen that hadn’t bolted yet and a dumbfounded Mephistopheles.

“Aaaand uh, t-that truly shows how limitless the transmutative arts are, be amazed!” he added, tossing a few handfuls of confetti as the crowd dispersed, talking among themselves about what they were just made to witness. As soon as they were gone Mephistopheles rushed over, putting his ear to Jack’s middle, as if listening to the low hum of her guts as they began trying to work away at the many inedibles they’d been forced to hold. “Alright, she’s still breathing, maybe if we, n-no I…” 

While he paced Jack simply lit another cigarette and crossed her arms under her chest. “No, you’re right, we can’t get The Ringleader involved, we’d be prop jockeys or tending animal cages for weeks if she has to bail us out!” he exclaimed, throwing off his jacket and gloves and rolling up his sleeves. “I’m only a little bigger than Ringleader, I think, I can probably do it!” Jack sighed, lowering herself down and opening up once again. “If I survive, we could make an act of this, actually, yeaaah, exploring the lost dimension, we c-” before he could finish he was hoisted up, Jack holding him by both ankles at once as she stood and began lowering the magician down her throat with far more ease than the woman beforehand, only a muffled scream managing to escape before she closed her lips and was met with silence again.

Though more gravid the change to Jack’s stomach was minute compared to all the things she’d swallowed before, the way it kicked and jostled with its live payload the biggest sign of having just taken in the diminutive magician. Even on her tall and chiseled figure she’d amassed enough debris in her gut to force her to a waddle, fortunately she only needed a short walk to their sigh of rates to turn it around and seat herself on a bench behind it, the opposite side revealed to onlookers: a clock and the painted words “SIDESHOW TEMPORARILY CLOSED, BACK IN 8 HOURS”


End file.
